The Subspace Emissary
by pgasniper
Summary: It's yet another Subspace retelling! Read the exact same thing you've played, and have read, countless times before with only minimal changes to the plot! I can't make this sound interesting even if I tried!
1. Prologue: 6 months ago

**Hey, what's this crawling out of the void of unoriginality? NO NOT ANOTHER SUBSPACE STORY!!!! **

**Mandatory by Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Law is a Subspace Retelling...**

**There are some changes to make things more interesting. Since I haven't read every single subspace story in this section I don't know if they have been done before... (And I doubt that I will, since the search of Subspace shows 163 unique entries in the SSB section alone...)**

**Has it really been two years since Brawl was released? *Checks calendar* Yep... Well might as well get this out of my system, since I'm having enough difficulty updating the three other stories I have going on right now... Well, I'm not sure how much I will deviate from the source material... But let's go!**

**Subspace 2: Subspace Emissary**

**

* * *

**_"In this world, trophies fight. They know nothing but fighting. Fighting is the sole reason for their existence. Being turned back into a trophy, being unable to fight, is much like death. Those are the rules of this world. But... When someone... or something... breaks those rules, the world will pay a terrible price..."_

_~Smash Bros Dojo, July 20, 2007 update._

_"Heroes always arrive late."_

_~Smash Bros Dojo, August 23, 2007 update._

* * *

Prologue: 6 months ago

Two boys were climbing a mountain. One was energetic with red hair, and a blue and yellow striped shirt, and brown shorts that went past his knees. While the other, the boy who was lagging behind had blonde hair. He wore jean shorts that just went past his knees along with a red and yellow striped shirt. The two were twin brothers. Claus and Lucas, respectfully.

"Come on, hurry up!" Claus shouted to his younger brother. "I want to show you the cool spot I found!"

Lucas was constantly looking down the steep mountain. One wrong move and he would fall to his death. "Is it really safe?" Lucas asked.

"Of course!" Claus laughed.

The two continued to walk along the narrow path. However they both stopped climbing when they saw a giant ship in the sky. Around it were red clouds. Notably on the bridge of the ship were two large robots. "What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Who knows, maybe if we can get higher we can see it better! Come on!" Claus began to run up the mountain once again. Lucas looked at the ship nervously and began to follow his brother.

* * *

Meta Knight was cursing to himself. "_How could I be so stupid?_" he thought. All of the ship's systems were telling him that it was perfectly safe to fly through the clouds, but his intuition was telling him that he better not, and it would end badly if he did! Why didn't he listen to his intuition? It was always right every other time. He rushed out to the deck of the ship where the two robots were standing. A bunch of his men were fighting off all of the weaker units, strange creatures that were formed out of small purple bugs. But they were losing.

Things went from bad to worse when sudden a hammer rushed down towards him. Meta Knight quickly dodged and drew his sword. He looked up at his assailant, the self proclaimed King. King Dedede. "Meta Knight, its time that I claim your ship for myself!" Dedede laughed.

"You will not have my ship!" Meta Knight replied.

King Dedede, a giant fat penguin like creature. He was greedy, much like a child, anything that he saw he wanted. He always wanted more and more. And for a while he had been after Meta Knight's ship. The Halberd. Meta Knight had defended his ship from Dedede before. "Are these attackers yours?" Meta Knight asked.

"No!" Dedede replied. He swung his hammer towards Meta Knight who just blocked it with his sword. The two began to fight, but the two giant robots, Duon and Galleom, weren't going to let them be in peace. Galleom rushed towards them, but the dual attack from them was enough to send him flying backwards and off of the ship and down to the mountains below.

Duon however began to fire at both of them with lasers. This resulted in the two of them being knocked back and into the walls of the ship. All of Meta Knight's minions were being defeated and it only seemed like a matter of time before these creatures would capture his battleship. However Meta Knight wasn't going to let that happen. He got up and began to fly around his ship and cut through any of the strange monsters. A few moments later King Dedede jumped towards him. "Don't put off our battle for this ship!" He shouted.

"You idiot!" Meta Knight shouted. "Don't you see there won't be a ship in a few minutes?"

Duon flipped over to reveal his blue side. He rushed towards Meta Knight and Dedede and knocked them aside with his blades. Duon then switched sides and began to shoot rapidly at them. They were both quickly overpowered and knocked back.

"Duon that is enough." A voice said. Coming down from the red clouds was a glowing blue man. "This ship is mine now!"

Meta Knight didn't like what he had heard and jumped up. He sent a wave of energy from his sword towards him. However on the man's back appeared wings, like those of a butterfly. Suddenly three waves of energy rushed from him and towards the ship. The sword beam that Meta Knight had shot was overpowered and destroyed. Quickly, Meta Knight pushed King Dedede off of his ship. The first Off Ring hit Meta Knight. He stood firm, but his body had been greatly damaged. A crack appeared across his mask. The second Off Ring hit Meta Knight and the ship. The energy went through the ship, and rushed towards King Dedede. The third Off Ring sent Meta Knight flying. While Dedede plummeted towards the ground.

He looked up towards the ship where there were countless monsters in the sky that had been torn apart by the Off Waves. Meta Knight's minions, along with Dedede's were sent flying off of the Halberd. The Off Waves even went to hit the nearby mountains causing them to crumble. "That power!" Dedede shouted. "I must stop it!" He began to inhale some air, and puff up like a balloon, this slowed his descent and he landed safely on the ground

King Dedede stood horrified at the devastation that the Off Rings caused. But the King wasn't the only one to see the attack and decide to act against Tabuu. Off in the distance, was a blue hedgehog that was speeding around. By pure coincidence he saw the battle.

No, something like that couldn't be called a battle.

It wasn't a battle it was a slaughter.

* * *

Rewinding a bit, we go back to the twins who were observing the fight in the sky. They had made it to a flat area on the mountain with plenty of large rocks. As the first off wave rushed towards them, Claus pushed Lucas behind a rock, and took the full force of the attack. The second and third Off Waves were unable to reach them. But Claus was staggering around.

"Claus!" Lucas shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Lucas... I'm sorry!" Claus muttered before falling off of the edge of the cliff. Lucas ran over to the edge of the cliff and stared. He saw Claus' body plummet towards the ground, but just before it hit a strange black portal appeared. Claus fell in to the portal. And then just as fast as it had appeared, it disappeared.

A similar portal appeared up in the sky. And the Halberd went into it.

From this day, six months ago, only four people knew of the impending threat of the Subspace Army.

Meta Knight, a star warrior who would spend the next six months chasing after his ship.

King Dedede, who would spend the next six months finding a way to counter the Off Waves.

Sonic the Hedgehog, who would spend the next six months like any other day of his life, carefree, running wherever he wanted to go.

And Lucas, who would spend the next six months searching for his brother Claus.

At that point in time, they didn't know that their paths would be crossing again or the significance of what they had witnessed, or even that their destiny had all ready been chosen.

* * *

There was one other who had observed the ordeal. Master Hand. He rushed into Subspace to confront Tabuu. "Come on out Tabuu!" Master Hand shouted.

From the darkness, Tabuu emerged. "We meet again Master Hand." Tabuu laughed. "What has happened today and what will happen in the future is all because of you sealing me here."

"Tabuu, I'll stop you here and now!" Master Hand shouted. He fired several bullets from his fingertips at Tabuu who just blocked them with his hand.

Master Hand snapped his fingers and a golden circle appeared. On it was a circle that was divided by an offset cross, this was a trophy stand. He threw it at Tabuu, however someone jumped in front of the attack. A moment later a bright light consumed him.

When the spectacle was over, Tabuu looked at the person who had blocked the trophy stand. He was now a trophy himself. "Thank you, Mr. Game and Watch." Somehow, Master Hand had anticipated this and summoned a second trophy stand. This one however was blocked by the Ancient Minister. "And thank you, Ancient Minister."

"Damn it!" Master Hand shouted frustrated. He was about to summon a third trophy stand, however Tabuu just shot a chain of light towards Master Hand, causing him to dodge and lose concentration

"And I forgot to mention something Master Hand." Tabuu laughed. "You are going to help me in my plan!" Another chain of light rushed towards Master Hand. The hand quickly flew away in order to avoid the chain of light's attack but it followed him where ever he went. He tried to escape from Subspace, but Tabuu closed the portal to the outside world.

Eventually the chain of light had caught up to him and stabbed him in the back of the hand. Several more came and pierced him. "I now will control your every move. And with your help, your creations that you made to defeat me will destroy your world!"

"Damn it." Master Hand muttered.

"Prepare to say goodbye to the World of Trophies!"

This was the beginning of the Subspace Army's attack, and the trophies repelling of the monsters.

This is the tale of the Subspace Emissary.


	2. Battle 1: Battle in the Midair Stadium

Battle 1: Battle in the Midair Stadium

It had been six months since that day. They had been biding their time and gathering their strength. Today, the Subspace Army would attack once again. Several were prepared for this, others not so much. The vast majority were blissfully unaware. But soon, that would no longer be the case...

A stadium floated above the ground, and was filled to the brim with people. All of them blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. All of them were just here for the main event of Mario VS Kirby, the final match of a tournament.

Also there to watch the battle was Princess Peach Toadstool, and Princess Zelda Hyrule. They looked out to the crowd and waved. "Thank you for coming here!" They said.

Princess Peach and Princess Zelda

Mario entered the stadium. To a thunderous applause. Mario just waved to the crowd.

Mario

An equally thunderous applause greeted Kirby, who flew in by a Warp Star.

Kirby

To a normal person, the deafening applause probably would have been distracting. But for these two warriors, they were fully concentrated on the battle up ahead. They walked up to the ring, waving at the audience. When they got to the battlefield, it slowly began to rise up into the air.

"Don't hold anything back!" Mario said.

"I wasn't planning on it!" Kirby shouted back.

"Three... Two... One... GO!"

The two fighters dashed towards each other. Both of them threw a punch, and their fists collided. The two froze for several seconds. Quickly Mario delivered a kick to Kirby knocking him several feet back.

"As you know," The announcer said. "The rules are simple, the first to be knocked out of the ring, and land on the ground will lose. Or if one contestant gives up, they will lose. Now, let us watch a battle that is worthy of being called the final round!"

Kirby was quick to recover and bounced right back towards Mario. However, Mario swiftly ducked underneath Kirby. In midair, Kirby transformed into a brick and rushed down to the ground, and subsequently Mario. Mario however delivered an uppercut to the brick Kirby.

Kirby reverted back to his normal form. It was clear that Mario had done more damage to himself than to Kirby with the last attack. Quickly Kirby began to rapidly kick Mario. Mario however pulled out a cape. The next moment, Kirby was flipped around, and Mario quickly put some distance between him.

Kirby quickly turned around, however he saw Mario getting ready for another attack.

"Here we go!" Mario shouted, his hands erupting with a fiery energy. He sent a Mario Finale towards Kirby, who quickly countered by inhaling it. It burned. But for Kirby, food like that was a normal meal.

Kirby began to breath fire, and it rushed for Mario. The flames grazed him, and dealt a fair amount of damage. It was actually quite clear that Mario wasn't expecting his own attack reflected back at him.

The fight went on for several minutes. The two of them constantly exchanging blows. Until finally, they were both knocked flying out of the ring. Both of them recovered and got back on to the ring. The two warriors stared at each other. "You've put up a good fight!" Kirby said.

"You too." Mario replied. "But it looks like the next attack will determine the winner."

"No hard feelings." Kirby said.

"None at all!"

* * *

Up above, someone was watching the battle in the shadows. He just pulled out a cell phone. "Yes?" He answered rather bored.

"I'm just making sure that you did your job." a voice replied.

"All exits are blocked. No one will get away." He replied.

"Attack!" he ordered. "Send them into a state of confusion. Get rid of four of those who will oppose us in one strike."

"Understood." The other grumbled. "_Grr, why do I have to listen to you?_" he thought.

"And don't screw this up, you are on thin ice all ready!"

* * *

Before Mario and Kirby could attack each other to deliver the final attack the sky suddenly became red. Up above a large ship, the Halberd flew above the stadium. From the Halberd a purple substance rained down. Slowly the purple creatures began to come together, creating a strange creature. A Primid.

"What is that?" Mario wondered.

"I don't know." Kirby replied, "But it is interrupting our fight."

Up in the stands, both Princess Zelda and Princess Peach looked at the strange creature. "What the?"

"This certainly isn't part of the fight!" Zelda said.

The strange creature rushed for Mario and Kirby. The two exhausted fighters dodged gracefully. Quickly, Princess Peach, and Princess Zelda jumped down to the stadium. "Mario, Kirby, take a minute to recover, we will take care of this intruder!"

More of the spores began to come together and form more of the creatures. There were fifteen in total. Surprisingly, the princesses disposed of them rather quickly using a golf club and magic.

"That was surprisingly easy." Zelda said.

From the ship descended someone dressed head to toe in red and green robes.

The Ancient Minister

He dropped a sphere, with a large red X through it on the ground. From out of nowhere came two robots, who quickly plugged into the sphere, causing it to open, revealing a bomb and the countdown timer.

3:00

People began to panic and scream. They quickly began to try and evacuate the stadium.

Mario rushed towards the bomb. However something jumped in front of him, a large red and green plant like creature.

Petey Piranha

In its two leaf hands were two cages. Mario threw several fireballs towards it and jumped into the air. It quickly slapped Mario with a cage and sent him flying away.

"Mario!" Peach shouted.

Kirby quickly went in front of Petey. "If all three of us fight it, it will go down faster!" Kirby shouted.

"Agreed!" Zelda said.

Petey however jumped over Kirby and threw the two cages at the princesses. The next moment Princess Peach and Zelda were now trapped in cages, and were unable to get out. Zelda tried to get out using Farore's wind, however the bars just glowed a bright golden color and she was trapped there. Petey Piranha knocked together the two cages, shaking the two princesses inside. The princesses however were far from helpless. They quickly began to smash the bars of the cage trying to break them.

Kirby looked up at Petey Piranha. It let out a deafening roar. However, it was suddenly shot repeatedly by a laser. "Geeze." A voice said. "I came all the way out here to watch a fight and avoid weeding. But, here I am, doing it anyways... Airan is going to be pissed..."

Kirby turned around to see someone in his late teens approaching him. In his hand was what appeared to be a strange fusion between a gun and a sword, the Cannon Sword.

Saki

"Well then, let's prune this over sized weed." Saki said.

"We have to do it quickly." Kirby said. "Try and get Peach and Zelda out of those cages!"

"Understood. I'll do my best. By the way, my name is Saki." Saki said.

Petey swung Zelda's cage towards Saki and Kirby. The two however jumped out of the way. Saki jumped on to the cage, while Kirby jumped towards Petey. "Hello Princess, I'll get you out of there in just a moment." Saki quickly ran up the cage to Petey's leafs. A moment later he cut through the tip of the leaf, causing Petey to drop the cage holding Zelda.

Quickly Kirby rushed towards Petey Piranha, the plant quickly swung Peach's cage to try and squish Kirby. Kirby however rolled out of the way, causing the cage to smash into the ground. Saki quickly rushed for that cage and cut Petey's leaf.

Kirby then rushed for Petey's now open body and began to rapidly punch and kick Petey's side. Petey stepped back and roared out in pain.

Quickly Kirby pulled out a sword and began to slash Petey's body. It continued to roar out in pain. To try and get Kirby away from him, Petey threw up. Brown ooze went across the stadium floor. "That's disgusting!" Zelda shouted out. She began to smash against the bars.

Kirby quickly glanced at the bomb checking how much time he had left.

1:00

"Saki, free the princesses!" Kirby shouted.

"Understood!" Saki replied. He just cut through the two cages with his cannon sword. The two princesses jumped out from ruined cages.

Panicked Kirby rushed for Petey, not even caring about the vomit on the ground. He jumped up into the air and delivered a kick to Petey's jaw sending him flying up into the air. The next moment, Kirby appeared above Petey and delivered a punch, sending them both rocketing down towards the stadium ground.

When they hit the ground, Petey exploded.

Kirby looked towards the bomb.

0:30.

Waiting at the bomb was a person wearing biker gear, and he had a giant gun with him.

Wario

"The useless plant." Wario muttered. "Well, I'm not walking away empty handed!"

He fired the giant gun towards Kirby. However Zelda teleported in front of the attack. "Go!" She shouted. "Tell everyone what happened!"

The next moment, she was turned into a trophy. Peach just stared in shock. Kirby grabbed Peach's and Saki's hand and began to run away. He whistled, and a moment later his Warp Star came to his side. The star warrior, the princess, and Saki jumped on. As time ran out on the bomb, the three flew out of the stadium.

"What about the people still in the stadium?" Peach wondered.

"I don't know. I hoped that they got out..." Kirby looked back, but subspace had consumed the stadium. There were probably a few people who were left behind. He looked down at the ground, to try and look for people who were fleeing. However he didn't see any. "I fear that they may have been trapped in there."

Peach looked around as the Warp Star began to ascend into the sky. "Where are we going?" She wondered.

"Where else?" Kirby replied. "We are going to follow the only lead we have. We're going to the Halberd!"

* * *

In the void of Subspace Tabuu floated in the center of the stadium. "They got away." He muttered. He glanced around looking at all of the terrified people. "Shadow Bugs, consume and multiply!" He shouted. The Shadow Bugs began to eat crawl around and eat all of the people, soon, more Shadow Bugs were made. The people however didn't go down without a fight. One even managed to approach Tabuu.

"Why are you doing this?" He shouted.

Tabuu just looked at the person. "I'll tell you why. I was banished from your world, and ever since that moment I have watched your world, and coveted it. Soon, it will all be mine!"

The person rushed towards Tabuu, however a sword made out of energy appeared in Tabuu's arm. He wasted no time killing the person. The Shadow Bugs quickly began to consume the corpse, and multiply. "Come, stand against me warriors!" Tabuu shouted. "I will reclaim what is rightfully mine! I will once again walk in your world!"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to allow that!" A voice said from behind Tabuu.

Tabuu turned around to face a small person wearing boxing gloves.

Little Mac

"What make's you think that you will stand a chance against me, little man?"

Little Mac didn't take too kindly to this. "Little?" He questioned. He quickly punched Tabuu in the face; however he didn't flinch.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Tabuu wondered. "Everyone, this person is my target. It's been quite a while since I've had a bit of fun. Try not to die too fast."

"Don't worry, I'm just getting warmed up!" Little Mac replied. This time he delivered an uppercut to Tabuu's chin. "Star Uppercut!"

The Star Uppercut was able to send Tabuu several feet into the air. Tabuu then landed safely on the ground. He just looked at Little Mac and smiled. "I'm glad I didn't instantly kill you, this might be fun."

"_I should have stayed home today._" Little Mac thought.

To be continued...

* * *

**Hmm... I don't know what to say... Well.. You can see some obvious changes. The assist trophies being added for one. Zelda and Peach actually being competent and trying to escape from the cage instead of just standing there trapped, even though they were perfectly capable.  
**


	3. Battle 2: Skyworld's lone solider

Battle 2: Skyworld's lone solider

Deep in Subspace:

Little Mac was badly wounded, while Tabuu barely had a scratch on him. "Perhaps keeping you alive was a bad idea." Tabuu muttered. "I guess in the end you are all the same. Mortal, weak."

"It's not over until it's over." Little Mac said gasping for air.

"It was over the moment you approached me." Tabuu said.

Throughout the whole fight this was the moment that Little Mac was waiting for. The moment when Tabuu would drop his guard. Little Mac began to gather his energy, his hair actually grew a bit, and suddenly he became a hulking muscle bound gargantuan.

Giga Mac

Giga Mac delivered one punch, with enough force to actually send Tabuu flying away. Tabuu was actually rather shocked. He looked at what remained of his arm that he had used to block the attack with. It had been ripped off in the process. "_That was much more than just a simple punch._" Tabuu thought. "_He's dangerous!_"

Suddenly Tabuu's butterfly wings appeared on his back. Giga Mac however rushed for Tabuu and delivered a punch that went right through Tabuu's abdomen, and it also cancelled out his Off Waves. Tabuu actually fell to the ground. Giga Mac however wasn't one to end his assault at just punching off his opponent's arm, and punching a hole through them. Giga Mac threw another punch, this one aimed directly for Tabuu's head.

However Tabuu quickly teleported out of the way. "_I'm positive he would have killed me._" Tabuu thought. He threw a ball of energy towards Giga Mac who quickly turned around and punched it causing it to explode. "_I see, he is just a mindless beast. He only cares about his own survival, and is willing to do that at any costs. I shouldn't have underestimated him!_" Giga Mac jumped up towards Tabuu once again. This time however Tabuu just raised his remaining hand and caught the punch. "I apologize for underestimating you. Unfortunately, you can't beat me now!" Tabuu instantly regrew the arm that he had just lost, and the hole in his stomach was filled in.

"Oh crap!" Giga Mac said.

"You see, you made one miscalculation, you opposed a god!" Tabuu calmly said. He delivered a punch to Giga Mac sending him flying down to the ground, creating a crater in the process. "You would be a great servant, but I know people like you are hard to control. It would be better to dispose of you right now, before you became a serious threat." He stretched out his hand and sent a chain of light rushing for Giga Mac. Giga Mac however grabbed the chain of light and began to pull on it.

Giga Mac then proceeded to play Paddle Ball, while using Tabuu as the ball and his fists as the paddle.

Tabuu however quickly broke the chain of light. He was clearly aggravated by this, so much that Subspace began to distort around him. "You're nothing more than a Neanderthal!" Tabuu shouted, loosing his calm self. "Why can't I kill you? Why are you making a fool out of me?!"

Giga Mac just raised his fist and looked at Tabuu. All of his energy rushed into his fist. Giga Mac then threw a punch. A shockwave of energy came out of his fist and hit the distorting subspace. When the two collided, several openings to the outside world were created. Quickly Giga Mac jumped through an opening, and moments later it disappeared. Tabuu remained flustered. "Very well, just try and run. You are only delaying the inevitable. I will find you and kill you. You can't escape the grasp of subspace!" Tabuu looked around for any other survivors. However it seemed that his Subspace Army had all ready disposed of all of the civilians.

"Master Tabuu, an intruder has entered Subspace." A voice said.

This news had actually shocked Tabuu. "Who would be foolish enough to enter Subspace of their own free will?" Tabuu wondered. Soon though, he would find out. However, until they met face to face, Tabuu would pass time by playing a game of Chess.

* * *

We now rewind a bit.

Up in the clouds, Pit was watching the fight between Mario and Kirby through a magic body of water. "GO! GO! GO!" he shouted, even though he knew they couldn't hear him. While doing work, he was constantly goofing off in order to watch fights such as this. However he suddenly felt a strange presence over his back.

"Pit," A voice said.

Pit quickly turned around, standing there was the goddess Palutena. "Goddess Palutena!" He said surprised. Quickly he bowed to her to show respect. "I was most certainly not watching the fights down below and completely ignoring the task that I was given of-"

"Pit, I have a job for you!"

Pit looked up shocked. "A job, what is it?"

"The world down below is beginning to fall. It is the time that we have all feared." Palutena explained. "That is why I'm sending you down there, you must help protect this world."

"Goddess Palutena!" Pit said in shock.

"They are also attacking here. I'm afraid that it is only a matter of time before Skyworld falls. That is why I'm sending you alone, you are our best chance."

"Alone?!" Pit said afraid. "I can't! I have duties to fulfill here! I won't abandon you Goddess Palutena!"

"Pit, I understand your concern." Palutena calmly said. "But listen, right now the world needs you. Go forth and gather warriors. Protect the world! I have faith in you. These are my orders. Do you object?"

"No." Pit replied.

"Please, take this bow to aid you in your quest!" Palutena said. A bow began to materialize and Pit quickly grabbed it. "Now, go." she waved her hand and a large majestic door began to open. Pit quickly began to run up the stairs, while holding up the bow and inspecting it. When he got to the top he faced Palutena.

Deep down inside, he felt that this would be the last time he saw her.

He began to free fall towards the clouds. He then opened his wings, and began to fly. "Good luck, Pit." Palutena said.

When Pit landed on some clouds, strange creatures began to surround him. Quickly he grabbed his bow and separated it into two swords. With out hesitation he cut through a Primid. "Come at me, if you dare!" Pit said. He had been longing for this moment, longing where he could fight. But the world was always so peaceful, so the only fighting he got to do before was with other guards in Skyworld. In the back of his head, Pit was wondering why Palutena only sent himself. He continued to cut through the Primids. "Ha, you will never be able to touch me!" It however quickly became apparent that in real combat, Pit was still green.

He was slashed across the back by a Sword Primid. Quickly, Pit put his bow back together and fired an arrow of light towards the Sword Primid. With one attack the subspace creature separated back into individual shadow bugs. Pit quickly backed away from the Primids and his hand reached for where he was cut. He felt the wound, and the liquid that came out of it. He brought back his hand and stared at the red blood, his blood.

"This is real." He muttered. "They won't hold back, so neither will I!"

Pit began to fire multiple light arrows towards the Primids. However, he found that his attacks were getting less effective as time passed. There were two reasons for this. The first was his own exhaustion and using all of his energy on flashy looking attacks. The second was that the Primid's were growing immune to his light arrows. With every Primid that was destroyed by one, and as the shadow bugs reformed, they became stronger. Combining the two together resulted in what looked like the Primids becoming immune.

Pit quickly began to panic and fight his way through the Primids. This resulted in him getting a few wounds. Eventually he came across a different enemy. A large monster with two scythes. A Greap. It just began to swing it's scythes around in a circle. When Pit fired a light arrow, it hit the scythes and either deflected it, or destroyed it. Pit tried to back away, but soon found his back against a wall. "_No way!_" he thought. "_Am I going to die here?_"

The Greap inched closer and closer.

There was a reason why Palutena had chosen Pit above any other solider that Skyworld had. Pit had another side, one that would come out when he was in danger, and was considerably much stronger. It was at this moment, when Pit lost himself in fear, that it surfaced.

"What's wrong, are you afraid you little coward? You're nothing but a sheltered bird! Let me show you how it's done!" a voice said.

Pit suddenly ran for the Greap. It began to swing its scythe's in a circle, however Pit cut through the scythes, and cut through the Greap. The Greap fell apart and the shadow bugs began to scatter. Pit then woke up from his dazed state. He looked around confused. The Greap was nowhere in sight. "Did I beat it?" Pit questioned.

Off in the distance he saw something shimmer. Quickly he rushed towards it, and found a trophy of Mario. Pit was actually in shock. "That's the person I was watching fight!" He said. His hand slowly reached for the base of the trophy. A moment later, Mario was restored.

"Uhh..." Mario moaned. "My head." His eyes focused on Pit. "What's going on?"

"I don't know the full story." Pit replied. "But these strange creatures have been attacking me. I managed to fend them off. And then I found you on the clouds."

Mario looked around and took in the area. "I remember being sent flying from the stadium... Kid, my name is Mario."

"And mine is Pit." The two shook hands. "I was sent by the Goddess Palutena to help protect the world below."

"I see." Mario replied. "Well then, I guess the first thing we have to do is get back down to the world below."

"Well then, follow me!" Pit said.

* * *

Palutena just watched as Pit departed. She looked at the basin of water and saw the future. It was filled with uncertainty. She saw Pit being turned into a trophy for all eternity, along with many others.

The future still wasn't clear. But, at that time Palutena decided something and also descended down to the world. "_Pit, you won't be alone in your battle!_" she thought. "_If I fail here, I know you will take up my sword and follow in my footsteps._"

She stared at where the stadium used to be; now there was only a black hole to subspace. "I will not stand by idly and watch as the world is destroyed." She said, as she entered into Subspace.

Everything was dark. Subspace consumed all.

Primids and other creatures of Subspace rushed for her. However, Palutena just cut through the Primids with her staff. She just walked forwards. Several Primids tried to rush her, however a barrier of light appeared around her. The moment the Primids touched it they were destroyed. She walked through subspace. Until eventually coming in front of Tabuu.

She stood and stared at Tabuu. In front of him was a chessboard. "Palutena." He laughed, not looking up from the chessboard. "Never did I imagine that you would be coming to me. Here I thought I would have to invade your home in the clouds." he suddenly moved the white queen to an area that was surrounded by nearly every single black piece. "You won't be leaving here alive."

"Master Hand has informed me about you! And how he banished you from our realm!" Palutena replied.

Tabuu laughed. "Yes, he did do that once. But I've been biding my time, thinking and planning everything out! And now, I am waiting for everything to play out! His so called warriors will come to try and stop me, and that is where I will defeat them all! But, he did not account for me having my own! Meet my rook!" He pointed to the chessboard.

The white queen was right in front of the black king, putting it into check. A rook however was right behind her.

Palutena quickly turned around to block an attack with her shield from someone with an energy sword. A young person wearing a mask, with bright orange pants, and a black jacket. On his left arm was an arm cannon.

The Masked Man

Palutena was actually shocked. "_If he didn't tell me, that person would have killed me! I couldn't sense his presence at all!_"

"I guess I might as well introduce you to the other seven. I am of course the King, as you have no doubt figured out." A winged beast rushed towards Palutena. She quickly rolled out of the way. "Ridley is the Queen." Several lasers suddenly rushed towards Palutena. She however deflected them with her staff. "My two knights are Duon. My first Bishop was the now wilted Petty Piranha. While my second is Galleom."

Several missiles rushed for Palutena who just cut through them with her staff.

"Finally, my final Rook is Porky. And of course my pawns are the Subspace Army."

Palutena looked at everyone who had surrounded her. "Tabuu, I can not allow this go on. I will make sure you fall here!"

"Bold words, for someone who is outnumbered!" Tabuu replied.

"Do not underestimate me!" Palutena replied. Suddenly a radiant light began to shine off of her. The light itself began to destroy subspace. Tabuu looked in shock as his blue skin actually began to return to a flesh. Realizing the danger that he was in he ordered everyone to attack Palutena. However a barrier appeared around Palutena.

Tabuu quickly threw several chains of light towards Palutena, however it couldn't break through the barrier. Galleom began to rapidly fire bullets at Palutena, however that also failed to destroy her barrier. Suddenly butterfly wings appeared on Tabuu's back. "Palutena, I won't hold back against you, or any one else!" He shouted. "I will return to the world where I rightfully belong!" Several off waves rushed for the barrier, and it shattered.

Palutena was knocked back. She looked up at Tabuu rather shocked. "I can't believe it!" She muttered.

"You're too dangerous Palutena!" Tabuu said gasping for air. "That is why, I'll make sure that you die here!"

Multiple attacks rushed for Palutena, who quickly blocked them all with her staff and shield. "_I'm in over my head._" She thought.

Palutena just formed a bow out of energy. She aimed it at Tabuu. "Arrows of light." Tabuu laughed. "Palutena, do you believe that those will work?"

"_No, I'm not strong enough to end his life. I'm sorry Pit!_" Palutena quickly turned around and fired the arrow towards The Masked Man. The attack rushed towards him and pierced him.

"It's over!" Tabuu shouted. As a chain of light pierced Palutena's chest. She transformed into a trophy. However moments later the trophy cracked and shattered. The Shadow Bugs rushed for the pieces of the trophy and began to eat them. "That was close. Now then, I will return to the centre of Subspace to recover. Move out to the world! Make sure that those who are bonding together are destroyed! And make sure that fool doesn't figure out who is playing who."

Tabuu went deeper into subspace to recover. While everyone else went out to the outside world.

* * *

Pit grabbed his head. It was ringing out in pain. He fell to the ground and began to cry.

"Are you okay Pit?" Mario asked.

"No." Pit replied.

"Take your time." Mario said walking away. He eventually sat down and looked away.

Eventually Pit's sobs began to stop.

"Are you ready to go on?" Mario asked.

"I think so." Pit said.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what happened?" Mario wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I just got this feeling that Palutena was killed. This threat that we are facing, it may be invincible!" Pit replied. "Palutena. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. I will avenge you." Pit slowly began to stand up.

"I don't know what we are up against, but it will most likely be harder down the road." Mario calmly said. "This is your chance to walk away."

"I won't." Pit replied. "I'll fight those who managed to kill Palutena. Even if I am in over my head, I won't give up! I'm sure that's what she would want me to do."

They began to walk forwards. For the first time they looked back, the white clouds were now black and purple. The sea of clouds had fallen to Subspace. There was only one way that they could go, forwards.

Forwards into the uncertain future...

To be continued...


	4. Battle 3: The Sea of Clouds

**Well, this chapter turned out completely different than the level it was based on... **

**

* * *

**Battle 3: The Sea of Clouds

Kirby and Princess Peach were chasing the Halberd. Saki was just leaning over the edge of the warpstar getting sick. "Please stop this thing!" He cried. Kirby just glanced back at Saki.

"Geeze. What a wimp." Kirby muttered. "But fine, I'll land on the Halberd."

"Wait, you know what this giant ship is?" Peach wondered.

"Yes." Kirby replied. "It belongs to Meta Knight. I know he built it, but I'm not sure what for."

Suddenly, the Halberd began to shake. They were now experiencing turbulence.

They looked out to see the cause of turbulence. A ship was attacking the Halberd. "Is that Fox's Arwing?" Peach wondered.

"It looks like it." Kirby replied.

The two of them watched as the battle continued. Fox would shoot several lasers towards the halberd, they wouldn't do much damage, and the Halberd would retaliate. However, something happened that no one was expecting. From the clouds emerged a Pokemon, a long green dragon like Pokemon.

Rayquaza

Rayquaza let out a deafening roar. It had unfortunately emerged between both the Halberd and Fox's Arwing. This resulted in it being blasted by attacks from both sides. Eventually the Halberd's arm rushed for Rayquaza knocking it down. Fox continued to fire against the Halberd, completely oblivious to Kirby, Peach and Saki on the bridge of the ship. The Halberd's arm rushed for Fox's Arwing. Quickly, Fox tried to avoid it; however it scraped the wing, and Fox lost control. He rocketed towards the Halberd, and towards Kirby, Peach and Saki.

For the first time Fox noticed that the three of them were on the ship. He tried to regain control of his ship. He succeeded in avoiding hitting the three. They were however knocked off of the Halberd due to the force of the wind from when he passed. Peach grabbed her umbrella, and Kirby puffed up. Saki just grabbed onto Kirby's leg. "Go back to the ship! Go back to the ship!" Saki screamed panicked.

"Geeze, you call yourself a man!" Kirby said back.

"Don't talk! You're letting the air out! We will fall to our deaths!" Saki screamed.

From the clouds, Rayquaza emerged. It looked up at the three who were floating in the air helplessly, none too pleased about being attacked. It let out a roar, which forced the three back into the Halberd. Peach's parasol broke, and Kirby lost all of his air and deflated. Saki however had jabbed his Cannon Sword into the side of the Halberd. The Princess and the puffball grabbed onto Saki's legs. Rayquaza looked at the three who were dangling from the side of the ship helplessly. "What would be a less painful death?" Saki wondered out loud. "Plummeting to our doom, or being eaten by that thing?"

Rayquaza however wasn't hungry. It opened its mouth and began to charge an attack. A hyperbeam.

"I should have just stayed home and did the gardening." Saki cried.

"Would you be a man and shut up?" Peach snapped back.

"I can't die, I'm too young to die!" Saki shouted.

"Well, at least this explains why he looks like a girl." Kirby muttered.

As Rayquaza was getting ready to fire the attack, Fox flew down and shot several lasers towards the Pokemon. It was hit and fired the hyper beam. However, due to Fox's involvement, it caused Rayquaza's aim to be off. This resulted in it hitting the side of the Halberd. The force from the new explosion caused Peach and Kirby to let go of Saki.

Peach and Kirby were knocked off of the Halberd. Saki however managed to hang onto his cannon sword. He looked down to the ground below. "Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Saki cried out. "Why did it have to be this high off of the ground? Why did I have to jump onto that warpstar? Why did I have to be the hero?!"

Rayquaza looked at Saki. However, Fox shot several more lasers towards him. This time Rayquaza forced his attention on Fox. He fired an attack towards the arwing. This hit the other wing and caused Fox to lose control. The arwing rammed into Rayquaza and sent them both plummeting to the ground.

"Is it over?" Saki wondered. He waited for several seconds, to see if Rayquaza would remerge from the clouds. However, the Pokemon didn't.

Saki just quickly climbed back up onto the top of the Halberd. He lied on the bridge, crying tears of joy. "I'm so glad that's over." He cried.

Unfortunately the halberd hit a bit of turbulence and began to rock. Saki just began to scream out in horror. This probably wasn't a good idea. The previously vacant bridge was now being covered by shadow bugs. Plenty of Primids and other monsters from subspace were formed. Saki just muttered; "Shit."

He grabbed his cannon sword and began to fire at the subspace monsters. When one got close to him he slashed through them. Quickly Saki tried to find a way into the ship and avoid the subspace monsters. However, they did their best to make sure that Saki wouldn't get away. They were going to wear him down, and kill him.

All of the Subspace creatures rushed for Saki. Quickly he began to slash through them, and didn't stop. For some reason, Saki felt calmer when he was fighting. He forgot that he was in the air, he forgot about everything and just continued to fight.

Eventually he fell onto a knee. He gasped for air. Saki was clearly exhausted. However, the Shadow Bugs were now crawling together and forming a large blue and pink robot.

Duon

"Shit." Saki muttered. "It looks like I got in over my head."

A blade rushed for Saki, however at that moment, when he was about to be beheaded, something woke up in him. His hand shot up and he caught the blade with his bare hand. Saki actually looked at the blade in shock. Duon however wasn't going to give Saki a moment of rest. It quickly turned around and aimed its cannon towards the teenager. It fired several energy shots; however Saki quickly slashed it back towards them.

The attack exploded, and quickly Saki ran to an opening and into the ship. "I need to recover." Saki muttered to himself. He began to walk slowly through the hallways, in the back of his mind he was wondering what that power was, where he suddenly gained the desire to live. The Halberd hit a bit of turbulence, and Saki quickly fell to the ground and began to whimper and hyperventilate.

He was interrupted by a Primid tapping his shoulder. The next moment Saki quickly punched the Primid and got back to his senses. He quickly began to move on, and try to avoid the subspace Monsters as he continued his hiding in the Halberd. "I'm sure Kirby and Peach will come back to the Halberd." Saki reassured himself. "I'm positive that they will. They won't forget about me."

Several more Subspace creatures appeared. However, Saki didn't get through unscratched. A Sword Primid had slashed him. And he had received several punches from other Primids. After he disposed of the Primids he walked towards a door. He opened the door and went into what appeared to be a store room. Throughout the room there large metal crates, and several boxes.

Saki tried to walk forwards. He however collapsed. In front of him was a cardboard box. "I need to hide from those creatures... That box looks like a good place." Saki muttered to himself.

In what had to of been the most startling moment yet for Saki, someone suddenly emerged from the box. Saki quickly got back to his feet and pointed his Cannon Sword at the man. The man, who looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties, also was pointing a gun at Saki.

Snake

"Shit!" Saki shouted. He quickly got back to his feet and pointed the Cannon Sword at the guy.

Saki looked over the man. He could tell from his mere stance that this guy wasn't green, that he was used to pulling the trigger. "Who are you?" Saki asked.

"Don't you think I should be the one asking the questions?" Snake replied.

"Look, I'm just trying to get away from those creatures, are you with them?" Saki asked.

"No." Snake replied, Saki eased up a bit. "What's your story?"

"I came here with two others." Saki replied. "However, they were knocked off of the ship. And now, I'm just trying to survive. And you?"

"I was sent here in order to figure out what was going on." Snake replied. "And try to end it."

"So, we're on the same side." Saki replied.

"No, not really." Snake replied. "I'm on a confidential mission, and have been ordered to take out anyone involved. Regardless of who they are, especially if they see me."

"_Shit._" Saki thought. "Look, can't we just talk this out?"

"Sorry, but no." Snake said as he pulled the trigger.

The next moment, Saki dodged the bullet and moved right beside Snake. He lifted up his Cannon Sword and pointed it directly at Snake's head. "Want to try that again?" Saki asked.

Snake quickly drew a knife and slashed it towards Saki who jumped back. Saki looked at his arm and realized that it was grazed. Suddenly, Snake changed his position. "Close Quarters Combat?" Saki questioned.

"I'm surprised someone like you would know what CQC is just from a casual glance." Snake replied.

Saki laughed. "I was trained in it." Saki replied.

"Really?" Snake questioned.

"Yeah, during my days on the force." Saki replied. "But, I don't need it." Saki's head motioned for his arm. The wound where he was cut was now healed. There wasn't even a scar.

"Interesting." Snake muttered. "What's your name, kid?"

"Saki."

Saki rushed towards Snake. When Snake shot his gun, Saki had all ready anticipated it and brought up his cannon sword to deflect the bullets. The next moment, Saki cut Snake's gun. Snake glanced at his now destroyed gun and quickly disposed of it on the ground. Quickly he punched Saki, knocking him to the ground. Saki however retaliated with a sweeping kick, knocking Snake off of his feet. Quickly Saki recovered and aimed his Cannon Sword at Snake. "Sorry solider, but it looks like your mission ends in failure."

"I beg to differ." Snake replied throwing a bit of C4 into the air. Saki shot his laser, and it hit the C4, a moment later it exploded, and sent the two of them flying back into some metal crates.

They probably would have continued fighting, but the explosion had attracted a bunch of attention. Several Primids came through the door. But Snake and Saki quickly attacked the Primids. "How about a truce?" Saki asked. "I promise not to kill you, and you promise not to kill me, as long as we are dealing with these things."

"They're called Primids." Snake replied back.

"Primids?" Saki asked as he cut through one. "How do you know their names?"

Snake pulled out a rocket launcher and began to fire it towards the Primids. When they were all gone he put it away. "_Where is he hiding that thing?_" Saki wondered. Snake just got up and walked towards Saki.

"Fine, I promise I won't kill you until this mess is over." Snake growled.

"That isn't really promising." Saki muttered. "So, how did you know what these creatures were called?"

"I wasn't the first agent to come here." Snake growled. "There was one other, named Frank Jaeger, codenamed: Gray Fox. We however lost communications with him. And I was sent in to try and find out what happened. And if he did die, finish his job for him."

Saki just began to whimper. "What did I get myself into?"

"Before disappearing, he sent us a file which contained all of the different Subspace Army's names. Along with their appearances. He found it on the Halberd's computer, but we have no idea who wrote it." Snake continued.

"Wait, who is 'us' and 'we' stuff?" Saki wondered.

"That's confidential kid." Snake replied.

"My name is Saki." Saki shouted.

"Your name won't matter if you continue to shout like a child who isn't getting his candy. Sounds attracts the Subspace Army."

"You keep saying Subspace." Saki said.

"That's where they come from. They are formed by Shadow Bugs which come from Subspace. All that I know about this was in the files that Gray Fox found." Snake said. "Also in the files was a map of the ship. I know this ship like the back of my hand. Follow me, I have something to show you."

Saki followed Snake cautiously. Considering that the man had said that he was going to kill him, his paranoia was justified. Eventually they came to a door. Snake opened it and motioned for Saki to follow. Saki raised his Cannon sword and entered.

"What's going on?" Saki asked surprised.

They were in a hallway which could best be described as a zoo. The Subspace Army were behind barriers, and each in their own individual cage. They tried to break free by constantly attacking the barriers. However their attempts were useless. There however was one monster that stood out to them. A strange blue like creature, with short arms and legs. It tried to swim through the air. "It's called Mizzo." Snake said. "But this is the only one I've seen."

"I've seen enough." Saki said. "Let's get out of here."

The two turned to the door, however, it was suddenly apart. Standing at the entrance to the door was someone in a strange armor. His face was covered by a mask, with only a single red eye in the center.

Gray Fox/Cyborg Ninja

"Snake, make me feel alive again!" It shouted. The two of them stared at the cyborg ninja. Saki then glanced up at Snake.

"I know what you're thinking." Snake growled. "Don't say it."

"Okay." Saki replied. "Now, how are we going to deal with this guy?"

"I don't know."

"Who is that person?" Saki asked.

"I don't know."

Cyborg Ninja began to run towards Saki and Snake. Quickly Saki rushed for Cyborg Ninja and swung his Cannons Sword. However, Cyborg Ninja blocked with his sword. The next moment he delivered a roundhouse kick sending Saki flying into a barrier. The barrier broke, and the member of the Subspace Army rushed for the Cyborg Ninja. However, the Cyborg Ninja cut through it effortlessly. A moment later, all of the Shadow Bugs began to crawl up the Cyborg Ninja, strengthening it. The Cyborg Ninja then rushed for Snake. Before Snake had a chance to react, the Cyborg Ninja had all ready punched him into a wall.

Saki quickly ran for Gray Fox and swung his Cannon Sword. "You can't defeat me with a weapon like that!" The Cyborg Ninja said, blocking Saki's slash and delivering a punch that knocked Saki beside Snake. "Hand-to-hand, it is the basis for all combat!"

Snake quickly ran for the Cyborg Ninja unarmed. He delivered a punch to the Cyborg Ninja's jaw.

"Like old times, Snake..." The Cyborg Ninja said.

Snake's eyes suddenly widened. He realized who he was fighting. "Gray Fox," Snake muttered. "What did they do to you?"

Gray Fox quickly threw several punches towards Snake, however Saki blocked them and delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Gray Fox flying into a barrier. It began to electrocute him. "That's it! I've been waiting for this pain!" Gray Fox shouted.

Gray Fox walked away from the barrier and rushed for Saki. However, Saki was able to follow his movements and delivered an uppercut sending him up into the ceiling. This however was just a minor inconvenience. Within a few seconds Gray Fox was back on the ground and had punched Saki back several feet. Snake quickly rushed for Gray Fox and placed several pieces of C4 on him. Quickly he pulled out his detonator and pressed the button causing it to explode.

Snake turned around, expecting that his opponent would be dead, or at the very least, limbless. However he was hit with a side kick that sent Snake flying out into the hallway. Gray Fox jumped into the air and followed. He pulled out his sword and swung down. Snake was barely able to roll out of the way. Gray Fox's sword then got stuck into the wall of the Halberd. Snake quickly pulled out his rocket launcher and fired it at Gray Fox. This resulted in an explosion that blew away part of his armor.

Suddenly Saki appeared behind Gray Fox and jabbed his sword into the cyborg.

Everything suddenly seemed to freeze. Saki pulled out his Cannon Sword and stepped back, gasping for air. Shadow Bugs began to escape from the wound.

Gray Fox fell to the ground. Snake quickly rushed to the side and unmasked the warrior. "So, they sent you to finish my job." Gray Fox said. "I'm glad. I know I can trust you to finish it."

"Thank you, friend." Snake said.

"Snake." Gray Fox weakly said. "Don't underestimate them. Not even for a second. If you do, they will destroy you."

Snake just nodded. Slowly the subspace began to leave Gray Fox's body. Along with it, Gray Fox began to rapidly change. His body became deformed and grotesque. Saki just looked away. "Don't look away." Snake snapped. "Honor his death as a warrior."

"Look, I don't want to lose the popcorn I was eating back at the stadium." Saki retorted.

"You're too green" Snake hissed. "On the battlefield, people wouldn't be affected by things like this. If they were, they would be killed."

"This isn't a battlefield." Saki snapped back.

"Not yet." Snake replied. "Though, if you continue to shout, it will be." They looked back down. Gray Fox was now nothing more than a bunch of dust. "Good bye, my old friend."

Saki was terrified. "What did I just watch?" Snake pulled out a box of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it. He began to smoke. "Can I have one?" Saki asked.

Snake passed the box and the lighter. "Have you smoked before?" Snake wondered.

"No." Saki replied. He lit up a cigarette and inhaled. The next moment he dropped the cigarette. He began to cough, not to mention that it felt like his lungs just exploded. "Though by the end of this, I'll be a chronic smoker."

"No doubt..." Snake laughed. "Well, hopefully it doesn't continue like this."

Saki took a second puff from his cigarette. This time, it didn't hurt as much. "I wonder how Kirby and Peach are doing." he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach and Kirby had landed safely on the ground. They looked back at the sea of clouds that they had just escaped from.

"Do you think Saki is okay?" Peach wondered.

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

"I don't know, he didn't seem to like heights." Peach said concerned.

"He is probably crying and wants us to rescue him. Well we have no choice but to follow the Halberd on the ground now." Kirby said.

The two of them began to run forwards. Both of them were unsure if they were going to catch up to the Halberd, especially if they were traveling by foot.

To be continued...

* * *

**Geeze... It's almost like Saki is the main character in a gamemode he didn't show up in... Next chapter is... Urgh... Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong... I don't know how I'm going to handle that...  
**

**Rayquaza annoyed me that it attacked out of nowhere, and that it wasn't up in the sky. Considering how Smash normally is with everyone's different continuities and are relatively faithful...  
**


	5. Battle 4: Sacrifice in the jungle

**Sigh... It's a Diddy and Donkey Kong Chapter... Sigh... well those who have read 365 know how much I hate Diddy Kong... So lets try to get through this as painlessly as possible...**

**

* * *

**Battle 4: Sacrifice in the jungle

While the previous events were transpiring, something else was going on.

Some monkey's bananas were being stolen. And that's terrible! It's horrible. An awful crime against monkeys everywhere. It's almost like stealing candy from a baby.

Of course, the monkeys weren't going to take this sitting down. The unfortunate minions that were left behind from the banana heist quickly found out that the monkeys were quite violent.

Actually, I probably should correct myself. One monkey, and one gorilla. The gorilla brought down his fist upon a Koopa, sending it flying. The gorilla then ran out to the nearby cliff to look for the vehicle that stole his bananas. Upon seeing it the gorilla let out a deafening roar and began to pound his chest.

Donkey Kong

The escape vehicle however was armed. They quickly began to fire bullet bills towards Donkey Kong. However from out of the trees jumped a smaller and much more agile monkey. It landed on Donkey Kong's back and then jumped up further into the air. It pulled out two peanut pop guns and shot at the bullet bills. Upon hitting two, they exploded. However a third one came out from the inferno and rushed for the monkey. He fired both peanut popguns.

It hit the bullet bill, however it didn't explode. As the monkey landed on the ground the bullet bill landed behind him. The next moment it exploded, not even singing the monkey.

Diddy Kong

"_Oh, yeah! I'm good!_" Diddy Kong thought. "_I'm awesome!_"

The two simians watched as the vehicle was getting away with their bananas. The unlucky Koopas should have known that old saying, Hell has no fury like a Kong scorned... or something like that. They quickly jumped down the cliff to follow the banana thieves.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest there were four people. Four children who had gotten separated from their class during a class trip. One was a blonde boy wearing glasses and a green uniform.

Jeff

The next two were girls. One with pink hair in a pony tail, and one with orange hair in pig tails.

Kat & Ana

The final one was a girl with pink hair done up in pig tails.

Jill

Unlike normal students, they were armed. Kat and Ana had two swords. Jeff had several fireworks and pellet guns. And Jill had a drill. Well regardless, they were on their own in a jungle alone. "I think the others may be looking for us." Jeff said.

"Yeah right." Jill laughed. "Well, Tony may be looking for you."

Kat and Ana just laughed.. "When we get back he will be all like, 'Jeff, don't leave me again! I can't live without you! I like you Jeff, don't leave me! What if a giant ape snapped you like a twig? I don't know what I'd do without you!'" Kat teased.

"And then you will be like 'Tony, I was so scared, I need a big strong man to protect me from wild animals!'" Ana teased.

"I will not!" Jeff snapped. He looked at Jill who was leading the group. "So, remind me again why we separated ourselves from our class and are going this way?"

Jill just laughed. "Jeff, you should know me better than that." She said. "We are going treasure hunting! Forests, such as this could be filled with treasure! Gold, diamonds, oil! All we have to do is dig!"

"So, why did you need us?" Jeff wondered.

"What if a wild bear attacks me?" Jill asked. "I'm going to need a big strong man to help defend me."

"If a wild bear attacks you, I'm running." Jeff said bluntly. "The bear doesn't know what he's dealing with!"

Jill didn't take this kindly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She shouted outraged.

Their arguing however was stopped by a green turtle shell flying past them. They all stared with wide eyes in shock. "Did everyone else see what I just saw?" Jill questioned.

"Yeah." Kat said

A few seconds later, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong rushed past them. The four kids looked in shock. Jill suddenly began to laugh evilly. "I can smell it!" She laughed. "Treasure, they are going to lead us to treasure!"

The three other kids however just stared at her. "How did you come up with that conclusion?" They wondered.

Jill didn't answer, several seconds later she began to chase after Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. The path was cleared of any enemies, due to the two rampaging Kongs, allowing them a quick and easy route.

They were surprised when they saw that the two kongs had stopped in front of a giant pile of bananas. They were pounding their chest. However they then heard a stomp. The two kongs turned around to see themselves face to face with the king of the Koopas.

Bowser

The two kongs quickly got ready to fight Bowser. However Bowser pulled out a large gun and began to charge it up. Quickly thinking Donkey Kong began to swing his arm and punched Diddy Kong, sending him flying away.

"MY BACK!" Diddy cried. Before he lost sight of Donkey Kong, he saw as the gun fired something at Donkey Kong. Before Donkey Kong was hit, Diddy Kong covered his eyes and flew away.

Donkey Kong then fell on the ground, he had been transformed into a trophy. Bowser slowly stepped towards the trophy of Donkey Kong. "So, the other got away." He growled. "No matter, it will only be a matter of time before he falls."

Jeff, Kat, Ana, and Jill just stood concealed in the bushes, all of them were terrified. Each of them thinking that they could be next. "We've got to do something!" Jill said. "That gorilla needs to lead us to the treasure!"

"Are you crazy?" Jeff asked.

"Are you a man!" Jill shouted. "Grow a pair!" Shouting this probably wasn't a good idea. Bowser suddenly turned to the bushes and fired his weapon into the grass. Kat and Ana grabbed Jeff and Jill respectfully and jumped out of the bushes.

"So, it appears that we had some eavesdroppers." Bowser laughed. "You were wise to avoid the attack from the Dark Cannon. It would of reverted you back into a trophy like state, just like the ape here." Jeff quickly drew his two pellet guns, while Kat and Ana drew their katanas. Jill also summoned her Drill Dozer. "Do you think you stand a chance against me?"

Kat and Ana quickly rushed for Bowser. Their first objective was to try and disarm him somehow. They silently decided on a double attack on his arms with their swords. Using their speed they were able to rush right up to Bowser, before he was even able to react they attacked. However, they didn't have the body strength to do any damage to him.

"Were those toys supposed to hurt?" Bowser asked.

He once again began to charge up the gun. This time Jill and Jeff were able to dodge before he fired. Jill quickly drilled underneath Bowser, and made a pitfall, the ground collapsed underneath Bowser and he fell down into the hole.

Jeff quickly threw down several firecrackers, and bottle rockets. They exploded, but these only agitated the koopa. He quickly jumped out of the hole, however, the four kids had taken this chance to flee. They knew they were no match for the king of the Koopas. Bowser once again turned his attention to Donkey Kong.

* * *

Pit and Mario landed on the ground. They had taken the route that had the least amount of subspace monsters down to the planet. However, even with the least amount monsters, it was still a time consuming route.

"Okay, Pit," Mario said, "what do you suggest we do?"

"We find the person who is dropping the bombs, and stop him from releasing more." Pit replied.

"Well, that would make sense." Mario said. "The only problem is, we don't know where he is, or for that matter, where we are."

Around them was a green plain that stretched as far as the eyes could see. There wasn't even a trace of the Subspace Army anywhere. For whatever reason the two of them looked up, rocketing towards them was a Big Primid which wouldn't let its prey escape. The two quickly jumped out of the way. When the Big Primid's fist collided with the ground, and there was so much force that it resulted in a mini crater. Both Mario and Pit knew if they were hit by that they would of been goners.

"Looks like that thing followed us." Mario said, his hands beginning to glow. Pit pulled out his bow and an arrow began to form.

"Yeah."

The Big Primid tried to run for them, however it's large body slowed it down. Mario threw a fireball, while Pit shot a light arrow at it. The two attacks hit, however the Big Primid stood firm. Pit quickly broke his bow apart and quickly rushed for the Big Primid, cutting it's sides. Shadow bugs slowly began to escape from the wounds. Mario then jumpped up and delivered punch directly to the Big Primid's face. The Big Primid fell down onto the ground and began to writhe in pain. The Primid then began to shrink, until it was size of a normal Primid. It got back up and rushed for the two, however this time one light arrow from Pit resulted in the Primid being defeated.

The Primid turned back into Shadow Bugs and they fled. However, what was strange was that they only went in one direction.

"Let's go." Mario said following the Shadow Bugs.

"Do you think that these things will lead us anywhere?" Pit asked.

"With any luck, on the right path at least." Mario replied.

"And if we are unlucky?" Pit wondered.

"Right into a trap." Mario calmly replied. "If we are really lucky, we could get into the enemies base of operations and put an end to this quickly."

Pit however just stopped running. "Look, this isn't bravery!" Pit protested. "This is stupidity. Palutena was much stronger than both you and I combined. And she was killed by these people."

"You don't know that for sure."

"What you're doing is suicide!" Pit shouted. "We can't be reckless! We need more people!"

"You're right." Mario admitted. "But, do you know where we can find more? The stadium was attacked. I can only hope that Peach, Zelda, and Kirby made it out safely. Along with all of the people in the audience. There is also the chance that the bomb went off and killed them all."

"And Skyworld was conquered." Pit added on.

"We may be the only two people left who can fight this army. If it is just us two, we might be able to sneak into their base of operations unnoticed, and defeat them from the inside. And if there are others out there, we could deal a big enough dent so that the others can fight and win. Pit, tell me what are you fighting for? Are you just fighting because you were told to? If thats the case, your commander is dead. You have no more reasons to fight."

"Palutena sent me out knowing that she may die! This mission will end with either that army defeated, or until I can no longer fight, until I'm once again with Palutena!" Pit shouted back outraged. "And what are you fighting for Mario?"

"Fighting is the only thing I know." Mario replied. "It is my sole reason for existence. My purpose."

Mario closed his eyes. He remembered all of those days at the stadium. Day after day different people would come there. Luigi, Fox, Ness, Link, Samus, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, and many others. But as much as he tried, he couldn't remember anything before that. There was always fighting. There was always another opponent waiting for him. There was never anything else. There was only fighting.

The two of them suddenly remembered what they were doing previously, they quickly looked around and noticed that the Shadow Bugs had disappeared. They both looked around panicked. "Pit, quickly go to the sky, and see if you can find the Shadow Bugs!"

Pit sort of just looked at his wings. "I can't fly very well." He said. "I have to rely on magic, and even then I can only last a few seconds."

Mario just grabbed Pit and threw him up into the sky. Pit quickly began to flap his wings and look around, trying to find the Shadow Bugs. Off in the distance he saw something dark and moving. Quickly he began to glide towards it. Mario, who was still on the ground quickly followed. Slowly Pit descended. When he got onto the ground he began to run with Mario.

"What did you see?" Mario asked.

"I'm not sure, it seemed to be moving so it might be those strange creatures." Pit said.

The two eventually caught up with the Shadow Bugs. They were still moving, but they had picked up some extra weight. On top of them was the unconscious boxer, Little Mac. The Shadow Bugs were carrying him away. Pit quickly brought out his bow and fired an arrow, hitting several of the Shadow Bugs. Quickly the remaining Shadow Bugs fused together into a single primid, however this one was red it was a Fire Primid. Pit quickly shot another light arrow, this one hitting the Primid in between the eyes. A moment later the primid exploded in a flash of light.

Mario and Pit quickly rushed to Little Mac's side. "Well, we at least know there is one other survivor." Mario said.

Pit just lightly shook him. "Hey, are you okay?" Pit asked. "Wake up!"

Little Mac moaned a bit and slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh... What did I do last night?" He muttered. His eyes glanced at Mario. "You! You're okay!"

Mario looked at Little Mac confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were hit by a cannon ball and sent flying back at the stadium!" Little Mac replied.

Mario was actually in shock. "You were in the stadium! What happened?"

Little Mac explained what had happened to both Mario and Pit. There were however some details that he wasn't fully sure about due to being attacked by the Subspace Army at that point in time and he was defending himself. "After you were sent flying away, this plant captured both Peach and Zelda, some other person came down from the audience and helped Kirby free the two. Then I saw them fleeing on the warpstar, the bomb then exploded, and it consumed the whole stadium. The bomb didn't kill us, but it took us to this dark place, there more of the monsters began to attack and I fought off against the person who I think was the leader."

"Who was he?" Mario asked.

"Do you know his name?" Pit wondered.

"He was this blue glowing person." Pit replied. "His body was made out of energy. To tell you the truth, I didn't stand a chance against him. I barely survived. Somehow I escaped from that place. But escaping took everything I had and I blacked out. And now I just woke up and am talking to you guys. Unfortunately, I don't know his name."

"So here we are, not even a step closer to unravelling this mystery." Mario said. "My name is Mario, and we are on a mission to stop this threat."

"My name is Mac. But everyone just calls me Little Mac."

"And I'm Pit."

"So now what?" Mario wondered. "We just destroyed our only lead."

Pit quickly jumped into the air and looked around. He then saw something flying in the distance. "Guys, look!" Pit shouted. Mario and Little Mac looked up to see the Ancient Minister, who was currently flying away with another Subspace Bomb.

"You're not getting away!" Mario shouted.

They quickly ran after the Ancient Minster. When they had caught up, Mario jumped into the air and tried to reach the Subspace bomb, however he couldn't. As he fell, Pit jumped into the air and used his head to give himself another jump. Pit reached the subspace bomb and quickly spread his wings to try and fly. "I won't let you get away!" The Ancient Minster however just turned around and quickly shot a laser at Pit sending him crashing towards the ground.

Little Mac quickly jumped into the air, the Ancient Minster shot several more lasers towards him knocking him down to the ground. With all three of the heroes on the ground, the Ancient Minister just flew onwards.

To be continued...

* * *

**I really don't like Diddy Kong... And in my quest to put in the assist trophies I placed them here.**

**Yes, the character Tony from Earthbound is gay according to Itoi. And yes, I am fully aware that in the game Earthbound, Jeff attends a boarding school for boys. Deal with it.**

**The chapter felt too short just covering the Jungle portion of the game, so I added in the Plain. Originally I wanted each level to be a chapter... But, I feel that these two can be put together with little to no problems... Up next is... The Lake...**


End file.
